Stuck on You
by Sinshana
Summary: Who knew used gum would give Birth to a new taste? Bubbles/Boomer. Written in a similar style to Say My Name At last another pair besides Brick/Blossom! For mature 15 year olds and above.


**Summary: **Who knew used gum would bring birth to a new taste? Boomer/Bubbles. Written in a similar writing style mentioned in the A/N of Holding On Finally, a pair other than the red pairing!

**Disclaimer: **Oh the saints go marching in…

**Warning: **Once more... this is a mature story. Yes, is is perverted people, and don't think I'm sick because I'm warning you now. Don't think bad thoughts about me after your eyes just rove over the last few paragraphs because it's your own retarded eyes' fault for not checking the rating. If it should be M, then just say so. After all, T is for teenagers, and if you didn't read the guidelines, then you have no right to criticize me.

**Stuck on You by Sinshana**

Bubbles is staring at the brick wall. You may be wondering why she is doing this, but today there is something particularly interesting on that wall, and Bubbles is staring at it.

Boomer had just gone to this wall. It is the end of school, and while going her own way, he caught Bubbles' eye. He didn't notice her; he just had a dull look on his face and passed the wall. He had stared at it, reached into his mouth, and stuck a piece of peach-colored gum on the wall. When he left, Bubbles came to the wall to look at it. Bubbles doesn't know why, but it seems interesting to her somehow. She doesn't know why. But it is.

Bubbles reaches out her hand towards it, hesitates, then pulls it back again. If she were herself, then she'd know how disgusting the action she attempted to do was and be disgusted with herself. But somehow, the thought of doing it doesn't seem so yucky. In fact, it was tempting. Tempting and unbelievable at the same time, yet it remained logical.

Bubbles and Boomer are not on close terms. He hardly notices her whereas she always seems to notice him, even if she doesn't mean to. He just passes by, flipping a nickel in the air or hands in pockets behind her as she talks to her friends and sisters, and suddenly she has to stop speaking and turn her head to look at him.

Her expression is always the same, eyes completely open and her mouth opened slightly. And _his _expression is always the same. Eyes half-lidded, and mouth closed, often chewing on gum. And then he had to open his mouth to blow a bubble. The bubble would be big, and she'd stare at it wide-eyed until it got too big to live and popped and Boomer had to chew again.

Bubbles was always attracted to his everyday, and possibly every minute activity. She even thought of buying a stick of bubblegum for herself once when she saw someone selling some on the street. But as she reached into her blue skirt's pocket to take out some money, she hesitated and though she wasn't sure of her decision decided it wasn't a very good thing to spend her money on and left dejectedly.

Bubbles still regrets that day, but no longer finds that street seller. Nor is it possible for her to make an effort to look for a place that sells bubblegum with such a full schedule.

So now Bubbles continues to stare at what could be her only chance of gaining free gum without a problem. She would not have to search for it or pay for it. In fact, it would never run out if no one else had the guts to chew and blow gum that had already gone through that process. But they still might have the daring, so Bubbles' chance was timed, and she doesn't know how long or short it would be.

Should she do it? It would be very unlikely. But she can imagine herself now, skipping down the aisle, hands in pockets and blowing bubbles in an imitation of Boomer. It would be very fun, and her heart skipped harder at the jolly thought. Then something, though coming to her at once, gave her great pleasure on remembering that it was Boomer's gum, and she would be relishing the very taste of him.

This thought warms her cheeks and made something squirm in her stomach and abdomen. _Tasting him. _It was a somewhat perverted thought, but it didn't matter to Bubbles. "Mmmm…" she mumbles with her eyes closed, feeling slightly elated. Her background was no longer the school with kids playing or heading for home. It was a brightly colored background, light blue with flowers, and she was floating in and out, twirling.

"Nice view."

Bubbles eyes snaps open and she automatically looks down at who is below her. The sight made her heart stop and the blood rush to her face. It was Boomer looking straight at her, and he had spoken to her!! It took her awhile to adjust to the sight before she remembered what he had said. "Oh—yeah, it is a nice view up here." She starts to pretend that she is enjoying the sight when Boomer laughs.

"_Yeah,_" he said. "It's a nice sight here, too."

Bubbles looks down at him with a confused look on her face, obviously confused at what he was laughing about and how he could have a view from down there with the tall building in front of him. She just continues to blush while Boomer smirks, and then he said, "Blue."

"Huh?" that was a nickname Buttercup had often called her besides 'Bubs', but she never anticipated for it to be Boomer's style to call her that. She doesn't recall him hearing Buttercup call her that, either. Then finally, Boomer tends to her confusion.

"Blue. Your underwear is light blue. With frills on the ends, I can make out if you come closer."

Bubbles blushes deeply and frowns as she presses her skirt down, floating back to the earth. She looked up and Boomer is of course, still there, smirking at her with his hands in his pockets.

A silence followed that was uncomfortable only to Bubbles as Boomer scrutinizes the sight before him. _Not bad, _he thinks maliciously as the shy blonde in front of him wiggled her toes inside her black shoes. She was looking away from him, and he stops looking at her when he notices the wall behind her. Boomer walks toward it, and Bubbles looks up, her blush faint when she sees Boomer coming closer. Was he going to…? No, he walked past her… where was he going? There was only a wall, and not even their powers could allow them to go through solid…

Ah… he had stopped in front of the wall. What was he doing? Bubbles lets go of the front of her skirt to step and lean forward, curious to see what he was going to do. He peeled off the gum he had placed on the wall a while earlier, then pops it into his mouth and started chewing. Bubbles comes another inch closer and now both her feet are in level as she stares attentively at him.

At first, he doesn't notice her; he continued to stare blankly with half-lidded eyes at the wall with his hands in his pockets like always. Then for the first time while he was doing this activity, Bubbles spoke.

"Does it… does it still taste good?"

Boomer turned his head toward the girl who was surprised of his attention, as well as her own daring. One of his blue eyes was no longer half-lidded, and that eye had its eyebrow raised. "Tolerable," he said, turning his head toward his front again.

"Oh…" said Bubbles faintly, looking at the ground. Boomer looks at her again, stops chewing, and speaks. "Do you want some?" he asks, the gum still in his mouth.

Bubbles' head shot up. "Wha—really?" she said disbelievingly, wondering how she could possibly ever have some of the gum. Without answering, Boomer walked serenely and stops in front of her, shadowing over her figure. Bubbles always thought they were the exact same height, but found him almost a head taller than her. In her shock of his sudden movement, Bubbles stays rooted to the spot. Then he leaned forward closed the space between their faces.

Boomer's mouth opened a little, and his tongue passed through and licked her soft, thin lips, asking for permission to enter her mouth. Bubbles' mouth quivers slightly as some of his saliva practically slithers into the small space between her two lips. It was so tempting, and his saliva tasted so sweet… (He's been chewing gum, what did you think XD?) Then finally, Bubbles opens her mouth a little at first, and his tongue pushed forcefully into her mouth.

Bubbles found her arms wrapping around his neck and her fingers running through his blond, messy hair. Boomer pulled her tighter against him, rubbing her back a bit. They just fit in together, like a ying-yang. (Is that the right word for it?)

His tongue touched all places of her mouth, and Bubbles tickled the bottom of his tongue with her own. He seemed to like it. Then, with a final pop, they broke apart, but something lingered in her mouth like although the warmth of his body against hers disappeared, a part of his tongue did not. Bubbles could not speak.

"Gum," said Boomer smirking, making no sense the blonde girl. But his next sentence did. "The gum. Does it taste good to you?"

Bubbles chewed the thing in her mouth, and found that it was gum. In her distraction, she had forgotten that he was giving it to her in his own way. It tasted better than she expected, but it didn't taste as good as Boomer…

Bubbles had not spoken, so Boomer repeats his question. "Well? How was it?"

"It…it was okay," Bubbles responded faintly. Then she looked up, smiling a bit this time. "But I want more."

She didn't have to say another word. Boomer swept her up and kissed her more roguishly than he did last time. His hands roved over her back and even reached her bottom, reached up under her skirt and caressed the space that the band of her skirt was supposed to be. Bubbles smirked under their kiss, glad that the grounds were now empty and that sunset painted the sky. She reached under his shirt and caressed his bare back.

Some second kisses are better than the first time.

**End**

**A/N: **Yes, I am such a pervert, but it happens to everybody. This just happenes when I do this pair, I guess I just want to add more heat to this intensely innocent couple. I was shocked myself. (Sighs)


End file.
